The present invention relates to a silencer for firearms, the silencer being arranged so that emitted gas, caught from the muzzle of the firearm after a shot, can flow rearwards in the silencer.
For the reduction of undesired drawbacks, both to the person who shoots and to the environment round the shooting site, in connection with noise from firearm shooting, a number of silencers are already available. Most of them work according to the principle that emitted gas should not flow freely from the muzzle of the weapon after the shot, but, on the other hand, be caught by the silencer. Thereby such catching of the emitted gas, and possibly further treatment of the caught, emitted gas in the silencer will reduce the noise effect of the firearm. Some of the previously known silencers are additionally constructed so that the recoil effect of the weapon is damped.
The effect in the reduction of noise and/or recoil can be improved if the silencer is constructed so that the emitted gas, which is caught, flows rearwards in the silencer. Examples of such silencers with rearward flow of caught, emitted gas are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,449,571, 1,207,264, 3,707,899 and 2,192,081. Defects of the known silencers are, however, partly that they have a disproportionately complex construction, which increases the manufacturing costs, partly that they are heavy, which undesirably increases the weight of the weapon, and partly that they undesirably increase the length of the weapon, as the major part of the silencer will be in front of the weapon muzzle, which makes the weapon unstable during shooting.
These, and possibly other defects of the previously known silencers, are remedied by the present silencer, which is characterized, according to the independent claim 1, by two or more separate cambers being formed longitudinally in the silencer, the silencer being mounted so to the firearm that there will be at least one chamber on either side of the muzzle. Further the emitted gas is caught through holes formed in a boundary surface between the at least one chamber in front of the muzzle and a bore through the silencer, the holes extending radially through the boundary surface towards the bore, and being placed in circumferential rows spaced apart so that the holes in each row will merge on the inside of the boundary surface towards the bore. Then the portion of emitted gas caught in the first chamber in front of the muzzle flows rearwards to the at least one chamber behind the muzzle through openings formed in a surface between the two chambers on either side of the muzzle, or further rearwards to at least one further following chamber through openings formed in a surface between the first chamber and the first following chamber, possibly surfaces between such following chambers. Other advantageous features of the invention appear from the present dependent Claims and otherwise from the description.
By means of the present invention a silencer is thus provided, which efficiently reduces both noise and recoil from the firearm. Moreover, the present silencer has a very simple construction, which does not undesirably add weight nor length to the weapon. Moreover, the present silencer can be used on a number of different types of firearms without any degree of modification worth mentioning, and after obtaining it, the user can easily adapt the silencer to the weapon in question and the relevant application of the weapon.